


a imbratisa

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Comfort, Heartwarming, M/M, Nightmares, Shared Coffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Romanian word. A imbratisa=a cuddle.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	a imbratisa

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing raking the leaves when some of the dialogue hit me. I let it bake for a few hours then proceeded to write it the same day.

" **NO**!"

Dracula's coffin flipped open then he bolted over to the table of well preserved fresh blood connected to a elaborate equipment.

"Count Dracula, are you alright?"

Dracula sat down into the chair alongside him as the younger vampire joined his side.

"I am fine."

"You're trembling! The monster of five hundred years---"

"Elegant and compassionate vampire--"

"Is terrified by a nightmare?"

"It was a horror movie."

The lawyer sat down alongside Dracula as his feature became concerned.

"Is this about Twilight?"

"No, maybe, no one was sparkling."

"What happened in it?"

"Well, you recall how you were withering away and became quite undead and went to a nunnery?"

"Painfully."

"You went to a convent, your wife was there, it was a convent--and you were quite a ugly pathetic corpse." Dracula winced, his mind muddled by the memories, so disgusted as his voice began to fall with the recounting of the nightmare. Jonathan listened quite intently as he took out his blood treat and sipped from it. "A walking skeleton. I killed you with your insistence." then he lowered his head. "I did really stupid things afterwards."

Jonathan lowered his cup as his brows lowered.

"Count Dracula, you are a smart vampire."

Dracula's voice fell lower.

"Not always."

Jonathan looked back then shrugged.

"Go on."

"I killed everyone aboard the Demeter, got stuck in my box, and the ship sunk, so injured--and then, and then, I woke up in the now! All alone, prodded at, held captive."

"Hmmhm."

"The rest is . . " Dracula fell silent. "And you won't believe what made this a real horror story."

"Try me."

"Drinking blood gave memories. Blood doesn't work that way! Yes, the blood is the life--but; it doesn't work that way!"

"Oh."

"And you became undead because I . . you. . . let's say I was a mortal and so were you."

"Hm hm."

"And I had aids."

Jonathan was quiet for a long moment processing that comment, blinking, staring at the count before replying.

"I have to say, Count Dracula, that is a very cruel nightmare."

"And people were buried alive in their coffins prior to arriving to the now in this nightmare."

"That did happen."

"Yes, but in this nightmare they were undead." Dracula said. "Rotting. I heard enough of them to know it was a common occurrence in that nightmare."

Jonathan sipped from his blood treat.

"Thank God that isn't real."

Dracula nodded, relieved by the reminder.

"That I drank from several people at a time during my time becoming familiar to this new century." The Count's gaze was distant then he sipped from the mug. "I. . I. . I can still _hear_ them." He stared on, distantly, at the artifacts of the nightmare. "Pleading. Counting." his finger grazed along the edge of the cup lowering his gaze on to the treat. "Screeching."

"One moment." Jonathan said.

Inwardly, Jonathan reeled and wished to hurl. But he could not.

"Their voices." Dracula shuddered then shook his head while continuing to speak. "I am not watching another Twilight movie, ever!" Jonathan trailed away to a large door then slid it open and ventured into it. "Perhaps I should give the vampire academy a go." He lifted his brows then lowered them. "The Lost Boys is a timeless classic . . . I should rewatch that first in the morning."

Dracula turned toward the sound of Jonathan's footsteps and the sound of something loud being carried down the stairs from the hidden passage of the catacombs.

"Johnny, what are you doing with the master coffin?" Dracula inquired. "You said that you would never want to sleep in the same coffin as I."

Jonathan chuckled.

"I _did_ say that." Jonathan said.

"Surely, a simple nightmare wouldn't change your mind." Dracula bobbed his head up as he frowned. "I have had _worse_ nightmares compared to this."

Jonathan slipped the door open.

"It took me sixty years to forgive you for making me a undead person, for taking away the decision to walk into the life of being a vampire, for trapping me in your castle, and making me outlive Mina."

Dracula looked quite regretful how it played out; _so many errors_.

"You had a choice." Dracula reminded. "You went with me, willingly."

"You killed some of the nuns." Jonathan shot back. "And I did that for the other nuns. Mina was out cold from being hit by a pan that you were welding!"

"Not a lot of them." Dracula argued back. "Just two guarding the doorway. And--. . . I didn't hit her with a pan, I hit her with a rolling pin!"

"That was still some." Jonathan said. "And that is a LIE."

"I can't apologize enough for that, can I?" Dracula shifted his gaze toward the table in front of him as his finger outlined the edge of the glass. 

"No, you can't." Jonathan said, simply. "And yes, as I had said, a nightmare can change my mind."

Dracula's frown faded.

"Sixty years for you to master drinking from people." Dracula recalled, fondly. "So covered in blood when I stumbled upon you. . ." He licked his lips. "literally. . . while hiking."

"No one expects the Romanian Vampire." Jonathan said.

Dracula's brows rose.

"Is that a meme--"

"It was a accident, a very rare event," Jonathan cut off the count. "that a bite without your blood would make someone slowly die as they are drunk and become a thing similar to a zombie."

Jonathan opened the large coffin then began to carefully plow out the excessive dirt setting them into pots with a barrier between them which were full of worms. Dracula was quiet as he admired the younger vampire shifting through the dirt extracting the worms until there were none left but soil from both their native lands existing together in a carefully crafted worm farm. The older vampire resumed drinking the nightly treat as Jonathan approached him. 

"And it seems that. . well. . . You still think I want to back out of this relationship and have you kill me."

Dracula almost dropped his glass as he shifted toward Jonathan.

"How do you know that?" Dracula asked.

Jonathan raised his brows.

"Really, Count Dracula." Jonathan said.

Dracula shifted away then took one last sip from the cup and put it back including Jonathan's treat.

"It didn't just end at 2020." Dracula confessed.

"Come here, big bad wolf." Dracula shifted into a wolf then trotted over to Jonathan. "I wasn't being serious; turn back into a man, Count Dracula."

Dracula whined then returned into that of his human form.

"You are no fun, Johnny." Dracula pouited.

Jonathan shook his head.

"This isn't for the sake of roleplay, we're doing this one day at a time." Jonathan said. 

Words that were once so long ago. Dracula looked toward the golden band on Jonathan's ring finger then toward him as their many firsts tallied up; first hand holding, first shared ride at a carnival, first cackling together at something so trivial but significant ( a Vampire joke), first shared hunt together for a common purpose, first night together in the same chamber, first date, first fright night by a ghost hunter crew that sent the count and the lawyer running away because of their theatricals faking ghost activity and cancelling drinking from them, and the list was extensive. So many firsts. And yet, the slow path to coming together as a union, Dracula loved him.

"One day at a time?" Dracula repeated. "Our first. . ."

"Cuddle, yes." Jonathan got into the master coffin and shifted to his side then patted on the surface of Dracula's native soil. "You need one."

Dracula approached Jonathan then crept into the coffin.

"When was the last time that you cuddled with a man, Mr Harker?" Dracula asked.

"This is my first time cuddling with a man." Jonathan said. Dracula's eyes flashed open in shock, in disbelief, while his jaw fell ever so slightly. "I never thought of myself as human enough to deserve another mortal embrace since you." Dracula started to argue against that, "That's in the past, now."

Dracula closed his jaw. 

"Now cuddle with me, Count Dracula." Jonathan requested. "I got your dirt outlined where your arm will rest."

"I see." Dracula noted.

Dracula set his arm underneath Jonathan's jaw and his other arm wrapped along the waist of the younger man and fell asleep then Jonathan smiled for a moment as he proceeded to drift asleep soundly. 


End file.
